Koopalings
The Koopalings are the evil children of Bowser and his wife. They are known for their creepy imaginations, their often ugly faces, and their lack of talent for pretty much anything other then being sickos. The Koopalings serve the evil lord Bowser in his quest to capture all of Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom and destroy Mario, because like their Dad, they hate him. They often use their powers to do stuff, because they're lazy. The Koopalings have teamed up with other evils, like Hitler's clone and the Teletubbies. They are were originally just eight, but evil magic means there are now a potentially unlimited number of them, and they are all unbeliveably evil. The first twenty-four, in no particular order, are: Ludwig von Koopa (the leader), Larry Koopa (the cheater),Morton Koopa Jr, (the one who never shuts up), Wendy O. Koopa (the whiny one), Iggy Koopa (the crazy envious one), Roy Koopa, (the pink bully) Lemmy Koopa (The hoppy one), Bowser Koopa Jr, Lavora Koopa, Dragonia Koopa, Risen Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Jinkesse Koopa, Dolly Koopa, Jacob Koopa (the pathetic one), Tim J. Koopa (the one obsessed with rocks), Jackson Koopa, Noah Koopa, Ellen D. Koopa, Pyotr I. Koopa, Lady G. Koopa, Gyro P. Koopa, Alex E. Koopa and Miley Cyrus R. Koopa. ) in the Clown Copter]]The first eight are (youngest to oldest): *Bowser Koopa Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Larry Koopa, Emperor of Eavesdropping *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Roy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa Some of the others are (also youngest to oldest): * Giant Poop Koopa *Tim J. Koopa *Dragonia Koopa *Jacob Koopa *Ellen D. Koopa *Risen Koopa *Jackson Koopa *Dolly Koopa *Gyro P. Koopa *Lady G. Koopa *Pyotr I. Koopa *Alex E. Koopa *Noah Koopa *Harley B. Koopa *Jinkesse Koopa *Lavora Koopa Playable Appearances The first 7 Koopalings appeared in their first playable appearance, Mario Kart 8 as drivers who replaced Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. was quite an unpopular, but likable character in Double Dash!! and Wii, so this could explain why Bowser Jr. never actually appeared in that game. In SSB4, Bowser Jr. is a fighter who is unlockable or readily available based on the version you're playing, and he fights using a Jr. Clown Car. It attacks using cannonballs, Mechakoopas, giga drills, its propellor, and more. Bowser Jr. himself does attack, but he only uses hammers. The original 7 Koopalings are his alternate colors, so when will the others appear in a shame? Maybe in 2016's New Super Mario Bros NX, but let's not play that repetitive, contrived shame. History Aftee Squidward on Strike, many of the Koopalings have outright quit working for Bowser (explaining Mario Kart 8), but Iggy stayed strong and formed a new studio with him, Dry Bones, Boo, and Hammer Bro. Their smash hit shame, Combat Stripper: 50 Shades of Red has destroyed the world, starting with Japan. But due to Super Mario Galaxy, the world rebuilt itself in a new way, causing history to repeat itself. This explains why they can keep doing the same things over and over again, and it also explains what their anime can do to you. The thing that keeps destroying the workd over and over? Dark Matter, which was made by Nintendo itself. The Koopalings created this monstrosity when they realized that the main villain in Combat Stripper was literally pure evil. Evil, I tell you! By making a sasistic, homicidal alien who wants all kinds of domination and destruction, we can now tell you why you have to keep killing these dudes in Mario shames. Category:Shame Characters Category:Guys Category:Evil Category:Bowser's minions Category:Bad guys